Renesmee Ride or Cullen?
by AliceXInXWonderland
Summary: Renesmee was kidnapped as a child and taken to the school, where she obtained wings and met the flock. She grows up with them not remembering her previous family thanks to amnesia. How do things change when Dr.M is getting married to Charlie and Renesmee meets her family again? Possible Nessie/Fang Max/Jake or Nessie/Jake Max/Fang. Please no flames! R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm really sorry for those of you who liked how my story was going but I thought it was rushing to much, I am going to also change some plot, but the people who end up with each other are the same! Enjoy! :)**

_In this chapter these are the ages: Renesmee: two (looks six) Max: six Fang:six Iggy: six Nudge: two Angle and Gazzy aren't born yet, but they will be in the story_!

Renesmee's POV

Me and Jakey were walking along the beach, Jake was in wolf form, mommy and daddy were walking slowly behind us holding hands. My mommy has long pretty brown hair and golden eyes, her and daddy were both really pale, but then, I am to. Daddy has curly bronze hair and golden eyes to, everyone in my family does, except for aunt Tanya, aunt Carmen, and uncle Garret, they have vibrant ruby red eyes.

We just got done with hunting and aunty Alice and uncle Jazzy were planning a surprise party for mommy. It was mommy's birthday, even if she didn't grow any older anymore aunty Alice said it was necessary to at least celebrate her first birthday as a vampire. No matter how much mommy hated surprises!

Then there was a slight nudging at the side of my head, Jake was nudging me with his nose, he did this when I got lost in thought, but it was also his way of kissing me, I giggled and squirmed at the way his fur tickled my face.

"Jake! C-cut it out!" I whined playfully and I bursted with giggles, only making me squirm more, then there was an ear bleeding screech that came from farther up the beach, it made me want to cover my ears but I didn't. I looked and saw there was a black van that caused the screech. A man with dirty blonde hair and a matching mustache, dressed in dress shoes, black pants, a white button up shirt, and a lab coat got out of the car.

Mommy and daddy were at mine and Jakey's side immediately when terrible beast like creatures also got out of the car, they had long wolf like snouts, there teeth were a disgusting shade of yellow, there... fur was ratty and stuck out in random directions. And there eyes were filled with anger and hatred.

I grabbed mommy's hand tightly when they started walking our direction, the man in the white lab coat in the lead. I heard Jake growl quietly behind me and daddy had his face twisted into a scowl deeper than I have ever seen it go before, whatever there thinking, he doesn't like it.

"Hello, I am Jeb batchlor, and I am here for your daughter-" mommy snarled fiercely, cutting him off, and looked like she was going lunge and rip Jeb's head off.

"I am willing to pay you millions for her, or, we could do it the hard way." he said with an exasperated tone. This time mommy actually did lunge, the ugly beasts held her back and more came from the trees. How did we not notice them?

Daddy got mad and started attacking the bessts that were attacking mommy, Jake stayed back with me and when one of the monsters got even close to me he attacked them. I was terrified and felt like screaming, crying, doing anything other than just stand there like I was.

Then they managed to distract Jake and one of the monsters grabbed me, that's when I screamed, and .Loud.

"Renesmee!" mommy yelled and started to run towards me, one of the beats tackled her to the ground though.

"Mommy! No! Daddy! Jacob!" I yelled, I now had tears running down my face. I bit down on the beasts arm not daring to drink the no doubt disgusting blood. The monster screamed in agony and dropped me, I ran as fast as I could trying to get to mommy and daddy only to be grabbed and pushed into a sack.

Everything went black.

**I was thinking of ending it here but I decided to be nice and carry it on a bit longer! Your welcome! :D**

When I woke I was in a cage, I looked all around me trying to find a way out, but couldn't find any. Being a half vampire I don't get my full strength till I grow a bit older, and I still haven't gotten my super speed either. I then noticed a lump figure in a cage across from me.

"Hey! Were are we?" I asked the thing, it sat up and I think it was facing me.

"hello?" I asked. Then my eyes focused and I could see, but I wish I couldn't. Before me was what looked like a boy part... everything a boy shouldn't be. He had a mouth like a spider, he had spider like eyes that were green and oozing some gross liquid! He had a short scaly tail and his hands were like a lizard's, and many other things I couldn't name because the rest was deformed. I let out a shriek of surprise and backed away to the farthest corner of the small cage.

I felt something touch my shoulder and this time left a full out scream, I looked to see what it was, my chest was going up and down rapidly, then I realized it was a normal _looking_ boy, he looked about my age with raven black hair about shoulder length, obsidian eyes, and olive skin.

"hey, you don't have to be scared of me" he said, my breathing slowed and I cautiously moved closer, keeping my eyes on him.

"do you have a name?" I asked, he nodded.

"Fang" he said, I suddenly got excited.

"really?! Are you like me then?" I asked, I showed him my teeth and made my fangs grow out. He seemed surprised but then covered it up and shook his head. I closed my mouth suddenly feeling very sad.

"oh" I said.

"hey, but me and some others are going to escape someday, your like us now, you have wings. You can come with us if you want!" he said, I was very happy then and shook my head frantically.

"I wanna go home!" I said, then I realized what he said and noticed the dull ache on my back. I reached my hand back and felt feathers, I figured out how to unfold them, and did as best I could in the small space. Then, I passed out.

**Okay, I hope you liked it, that was a combination of two of my previous chapters, I don't remember which ones they were though, R&R please! And no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I may have used the first chapter but I am going to do the rest by myself! Here we go!**

Nessie's POV

_beep*beep*beep_

I slammed my alarm clock, completely destroying it in the process. Ugh! I got up and changed into my clothes. So while I'm doing this I can explain my life to you! I'm Renesmee, or Nessie, or just Ness. I'm half vampire, age 16 I believe, but that's just a guess. I live with my family Max, Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total. We call ourselves the flock.

Don't laugh! We all have wings so we have the rights to call our selves the flock! Now if a group of normal humans were to call their group the flock it wouldn't work as well! Anyway, let's move on to my appearance, I have long waist length hair that is bronze. My eyes are a poop brown with a gold ring.

My abilities are to show scenes or pictures by touch, super speed which probably is the vampire part. Then I can control lightning and fire, I can control some around me but also I can shoot it from my hands. That's all my powers, you should know the flock already! If you don't I don't think you should be reading this story.

I put on some basket ball shorts my black tank top and some black converse, if you couldn't tell by favorite color is black. I also like neon colors. I ran downstairs to find Max eating pancakes, of course they were made by Iggy! So don't worry she was eating normal un-burnt pancackes.

"Morning!" I said as I came in and grabbed an apple and cup of animal blood.

"Hey Ness! Angel and Nudge want to-"

_AHHHHHHHH!_

Dr.M screamed from downstairs, we all ran down stairs, I got there first with my super speed and saw her jumping around in joy.

"Dr.M what's up?" I asked, no longer worried for anything other than her sanity, she spun around with a somewhat creepy grin. I smiled sheepishly and she tackled me in a hug.

"Oh Renesmee!Charlie proposed! He proposed!" As she yelled this the other came down, they looked scared, Dr.M dropped me, literally she had picked me up and spun me around. Now I'm sitting on my butt on the ground. Let me catch you up.

Dr.M went on a buisness trip to Forks, Washington and she met this guy, Charlie Swan, who also has a daughter, Bella Swan. It was love at first sight, according to Dr.M ever since they've had a long distance relationship. I guess he proposed.

I looked to see Max explain the danger that could be in Forks, we, only the flock left to discuss the topic.

"Ness,I need you to use your super speed to go do research, I would go but I can't leave the flock." She explained I nodded and ran upstairs to pack everything up. Which is basically nothing, I could fit everything in my small little backpack.

I raced out of the house with a short goodbye and spread my wings, they are black with thin swirl designs that are copper and gold. Slipping my backpack on I jumped up and took off.

**Okay, I hope you liked it! Review please! No flames!**


End file.
